


the betrayal

by Pandasushiroll



Series: twists & turns [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Troy and Tyreen have always had each others backs. They always made a plan together and stuck to it. Until of course, the day Troy doesn't.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Tyreen Calypso
Series: twists & turns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567309
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	the betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again. Caught in a twincest cycle *shrugs*
> 
> Aurelia is only mentioned in the background but I tagged her just in case.

**the betrayal**

When she throws the doors open she doesn't expect to find him shirtless and barely clothed. It’s rare for Tyreen to be surprised by something these days. Her fame and following had not only made it difficult for anyone to get close enough to surprise her but by now most of the galaxy had shit on her and Troy enough that they have come to expect the unexpected. She had known Troy would make a deal with the Baroness. She had even expected they would have to pay a heavy price for the woman’s services. 

She  _ hadn’t  _ expected that price to be a metaphorical one. She  _ hadn’t expected _ Troy would offer his body as that payment. 

Her fingers grip the edge of the door she’d just thrown open. Tyreen suddenly feels as if she needs to be steadied. It’s as if the world has turned upside down. She was no longer Tyreen Calypso and he was no longer the Troy Calypso she knew, but someone different. Someone who improvised on their own. Someone that didn’t follow the plan.  _ Someone that breaks their promises.  _ Someone that was neither Troy Deleon nor Troy Calypso. This was someone new. 

The air in her lungs leaves her in a rush. 

Troy seemingly hasn’t noticed her internal crisis. Which stings because they’re supposed to be twins. They’re supposed to be able to know what the other is thinking. Supposed to sense each other’s feelings. To sense when the other is hurting. The man has the nerve to  _ hum  _ in front of her. With the scent of that woman hanging all over him. When she really looks at Troy she can see bits of frost still clinging to his skin, and moisture where the ice had melted from too much heat. 

Nausea hits her next.

She was used to sharing with Troy. She hadn’t expected to ever have to share Troy with anyone else. He notices her, finally, and has the nerve to smile and nod.  _ Like nothing has changed.  _

Tyreen stiffens her spine in response, pushing away from the door. She moves forward despite every cell in her being screaming at her to leave. To run as far away from this stranger as possible. He isn’t looking at her. He’s far too focused on locating the rest of his clothes. 

When she comes to a stop behind him he’s bending down to lift his pants back up his legs. Tyreen chooses not to watch as he does this, she doesn’t look at him again until she hears the zipper of his pants climb back up the track. 

“Really? Did you  _ close the deal _ ? “ She scoffs.

Troy’s brow furrows, his nose wrinkling as he looks at her with a frown. “Uh, yeah. I did exactly what you told me to do.” 

Tyreen closes her eyes, folding her arms one over the other. She’s trying to keep calm. She doesn’t want to yell at him. Not when they’d fought the night before. She wonders with a brief bitterness if Troy had concocted this plan last night to get back at her. Had he wanted to hurt her? 

She forces herself to laugh even though all she really wants to do is cry. Sadness is swelling within her, prickling at her eyes and making her legs feel heavy. It’s exhausting, maintaining the facade of an unreachable, untouchable, unfeeling God. 

“This isn’t what we said you were gonna do.” She says softly, looking toward the high rise window to their left.

Troy continues moving, turning his head to look for the rest of his clothes. “Yeah well, my way was cheaper. There’s no better price than free.” 

“But it wasn’t.”

“Wasn’t better?”

“No, Troy, it wasn’t free.” 

He’s looking at her again, finally seeming to sense the betrayal in her tone. He holds up his hands as if to surrender, but the hulking metal of one of his arms makes the gesture look more confrontational than submissive. “Ty—”

He stops speaking when she turns away from him. “Don’t. It doesn’t matter. I’m not some afterthought you can apologize for.” 

“Now hold on. Why are you so upset? You wanted me to get her to look for the key and to deal with the vault hunters and that’s exactly what I got her to do. I was just giving you what you asked for.” He didn’t sound sorry. 

“No. You did whatever the hell you wanted-- _ like you always do.  _ And now I will have to clean up your mess. Did you get the recording?” She’s mostly certain he hadn’t even paid attention to any of the nosy staff. 

"The what?" He looks like he doesn't have a clue what she's referring to. 

Her brother, being the idiot he was, hadn’t checked.  _ Of fucking course.  _ “Troy how many times do I have to tell you—” Her voice was rising in volume, she could feel her muscles going tense. Her head was beginning to ache. 

She opens her mouth to speak again but a soft touch to her elbow stops her. She’d turned away from him in her haste to get the conversation over with. Now he was reaching out for her, the same way he did before he’d absorbed all of that other siren’s power. His touch was soft and uncertain. His voice, even more so, “Ty.  _ Relax.  _ What is going on with you?” 

“What’s going on with me? What’s going on with  _ you?  _ “ She tries to pull away from him but his grip is firm. The more she tries to pull away the tighter his grip gets. She pulls and pulls. His grip tightens and tightens.

"Tyreen. Talk. What is it? I won't let go until you tell me." Somehow he manages to make it sound as if she were the one making the situation difficult. As if she were the one hurting him and not the other way around. 

She didn't want to talk about it. There were keys to find, worlds to conquer, vaults to open. The last thing Tyreen wanted to do in this moment was have this conversation. She had been sensing it for awhile now. The distance forming between them. Like two planet's gravitational waves pushing each other apart. It was inevitable. An unstoppable course of nature. 

The hand at her elbow slides down to her hand. Before their fingers can intertwine Tyreen manages to wrench her hand free. "You weren't supposed to give yourself to her." 

The sentiment gives him pause. "...what?" 

"You could have given her anything. Money, power, fame, but you didn't." She pointed at him, her tone an accusing one, she couldn't stop herself from violently making gestures toward his person as she spoke. "You just  _ had  _ to give her your dick, didn't you? Were you even  _ trying  _ to think of a decent plan or did you just want someone else you could fuck into doing what you want?" 

He looks stunned, which only fans the flames of Tyreen's anger. "You just let her in--like it was nothing! Like what we do is nothing. We have nothing left Troy. You gave it away like you were pawning dad's old crappy pocket watch. You didn't even--you don't even care about how this makes me feel do you?" 

"How it--Ty. Wha--" He's stuttering over his words, tripping over them like he suddenly can't remember how to speak English. She turns to go while he's stunned. And she doesn't turn back when he calls out after her. She doesn't wait for him as she teleports off the planet either. She leaves him because as far as she was concerned he'd already left her. 


End file.
